


you are my peach.

by xanderebooks



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitalization, Mutual Pining, No beta reader, One Shot, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderebooks/pseuds/xanderebooks
Summary: shion's always been there for him / he's just now realizing it.
Relationships: Houjou Satoshi & Sonozaki Shion, Houjou Satoshi/Sonozaki Shion
Kudos: 7





	you are my peach.

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after the events of the songs "thanks" and "hello," from Yours and Zutto, Futari respectively. satoshi and shion are the only straight people in anime and in this essay i-
> 
> trigger warnings; mentions of the nail scene and talks of it, but no graphic descriptions, abandonment talk.

Shion was tired ; Mion noticed that very early on. Shion had been coming home later and later everyday from her visits to the hospital, to the point where she wasn't even coming home until the sun was scorching hot.

Summer was always hard on Shion, but she couldn't complain with Satoko going through worse. Both lost someone important / the same boy, Satoshi. Shion had fallen in love with him years ago. He was the first person to treat her like a person ; not someone to be feared by reputation, but someone he could trust. ( Granted, he was under the assumption she was Mion, but her appreciation still stood. ) Mion was angry, but only for a moment, upon learning Shion's feelings. She could still hear her cries of pain. She could still hear Shion's pleading for Satoshi's safety. Mion could feel her blood run cold when she'd remember those screams ; she let herself go through the same thing, but refused to scream.

For Shion's sake.

For Shion's sake, Mion would go to the ends of the Earth.

So why is it that she hadn't heard from her sister in days? She didn't know.

Mion and Shion would be going into their first years of college now. Mion wondered how Shion would get by with not being there. Oh well - ! Not like she has to be on the lookout for her now. Both were grown adults now ; Shion could handle herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shion was asleep at Satoshi's side ; he was long since awake. How many years had it been since he fell asleep? He didn't remember - he'd have to ask Shion when she wakes up. Speaking of... How long had her hair been short? Last he saw her, it was long! But... things change. People change. He hoped she didn't change.

He froze when he felt her stir - her head was so close to his hand. In response to her shifting, he placed his hand on her head ; her hair was just as soft as he remembered. The worry melted from his face as he watched her eyes flutter. Shion looked... surprised when she looked over and saw Satoshi sitting up. Shion felt her face turn red when she realized his hand was on her head.

She felt like she was in love again - well, implying she ever fell out of it.

" Satoshi-kun...? " She mumbled, trying to sit herself up. She was frazzled ; she wasn't expecting him awake for so much longer. She found herself growing red in the cheeks ; she almost looked like a christmas tree. Satoshi found himself smiling - she was still pretty. She was still glowing. " You're awake ?! " She tried to keep her voice down, before huffing.

" I... suppose I am, haha! " Satoshi laughed, his hand stroking her head softly. She seemed content again. " How long have I been out...? It feels like it's been- "

" Three years. "

" -Forever - Wait. Three years? " Satoshi found himself counting on his fingers, before pulling his lips into a line. " That's... a long time, Shion... "

" I know. "

" Have you been here the whole time? "

" More or less, I guess. "

He was surprised to hear that. Satoshi didn't expect himself to be so excited over this. Her shy expression made his heart skip. Shion puffed out her cheeks, before stretching her arm out, to grasp his free hand.

" Are you okay? How long have you been awake? "

" I'm fine, I think. Uh... not sure. I woke up and it was dark, and now it's just morning, haha! "

" Ah... Can I call Satoko? Let her know I'm here - let her... know how you are. "

" Oh - yeah! "

And Shion was halfway out the door - not before Satoshi called out to her. When she turned, Satoshi's face was soft. He was content.

" Shion? Thank you. For taking care of Satoko for me. "

" It's... It's no problem. "

" Hey, Shion? "

" Yes? "

" I love you. "

" Ah... I love you too, Satoshi-kun! I always have... "

" I know. "


End file.
